It is normal practice to incorporate into a tire an electronic component comprising for example a passive radio-frequency identification transponder furnished with two antennas forming a bipole. This type of transponder is usually identified by the acronym RFID. Such an electronic component can store data, for example relating to the manufacture of the tire.
To improve the quality of transmission of the data stored in the electronic component, it is normal to previously coat it in rubber. Specifically, in a general manner, the higher the dielectric constant of the mass of rubber coating the electric member, the more the electric signal received and sent by the electronic member is attenuated. Since the dielectric constants of the rubbers usually used for the manufacture of tires are high, the transmission of the data is greatly improved if the dielectric constant of the rubber for coating the electronic component is low. Preferably, the dielectric constant of the mass of coating rubber is less than 3 in the UHF frequency range (higher than 300 MHz).
Moreover, the prior coating of the component makes it possible to protect it when it is stored before being installed on a tire.